goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Febuary 28 Chat Dump
Welcome to the GoAnimate V2 Wiki chat *4:52Igor the Miihi *4:53KingKool720Hi *4:53Igor the Miiso *i have 430 coins on my club nintendo account *4:53KingKool720Oh *4:54Igor the Miiso what game i should redeem *i have redeemed club nintendo on the past month *KingKool720 has left the chat. *KingKool720 has joined the chat. *4:57Igor the Miianything yet? *did you decide it yet *4:59KingKool720A Mario game? *5:00Igor the Miii'd get SM3L if i had 600 coins *do you have any Spare Codes? *5:00KingKool720No *5:00Igor the Miior a spare 3DS Club nintendo code? *probably not *^was writing when i was saying no *you can probably find one on your 3DS Box *fact: there is one for Wii as well *5:01KingKool720I threw away the box... *5:02Igor the MiiFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- *5:02KingKool720dge *5:03Igor the Miik *ugh *can't decide yet *5:07KingKool720Phew. *5:08Igor the Mii? *5:08KingKool720I almost ran out of time in Super Mario 3D Land. *5:09Igor the Miiwait *you have a new 3DS Now? *5:10KingKool720I've had it since Sunday. *5:10Igor the Miioh... *add me. *IGN: Igor *5:10KingKool720I will, but my dad set up an embarrassing name. *5:10Igor the MiiFC: 2809-6972-6873 *What kind of embrassing name? *5:11KingKool720A nickname which I won't mention *5:11Igor the Miiplz tell *nobody else's there *it has your real life name? *5:12KingKool720No. *5:12Igor the Miithen for what reason other than embrassing *also please, Friend Code *5:12KingKool720It's a really embarrassing nickname he's called me since I was an infant. *K. *5:13Igor the Miii told mines *2809-6972-6873 *^my FC *waiting for your FC *5:18KingKool720I gotta make a Mii *5:19Igor the Miioh. *5:20KingKool720K. *"Register Friend", right? *whoa, the 3D feature.... *5:24Igor the Miiyep *INTELLEGENTATHIEST has joined the chat. *5:27INTELLEGENTATHIESTspooks *5:28Igor the Miispock!! *KK720 *did you register my FC Now *5:28KingKool720No. *5:29INTELLEGENTATHIESTR.I.P Leonard nemoy *5:29Igor the Mii2809-6972-6873 *@IA Mother. *5:30INTELLEGENTATHIESTgood news: the gouvermeant identified the evil jihadi john *5:31Igor the Miihow *5:31INTELLEGENTATHIESTIDK *should we make a grounded video out of jihadi john? *5:35Igor the Miiand who's jihidai john *5:43INTELLEGENTATHIESThe is a terrorist who decapitates people in syria *5:44Igor the Miiok * #TheDress * #isHorrible *Areesh101 has joined the chat. *Areesh101 has left the chat. *KingKool720 has left the chat. *KingKool720 has joined the chat. *RobbiePwns135 has joined the chat. *6:04Igor the Miihi *RobbiePwns135 has left the chat. *KingKool720 has left the chat. *RobbiePwns135 has joined the chat. *KingKool720 has joined the chat. *KingKool720 has left the chat. *KingKool720 has joined the chat. *TheChromePerson has joined the chat. *KingKool720 has left the chat. *6:24TheChromePersonThe dress is color *dangittttt *The dress is colored invisible. It's not even there at all. I burnt it. This is a stupid meme. *6:27RobbiePwns135OK... *TheChromePerson has left the chat. *KingKool720 has joined the chat. *6:28Igor the Miihi guys *KingKool720 has left the chat. *KingKool720 has joined the chat. *6:32RobbiePwns135Hey! *6:33Igor the Miiso *i am eating chocolate *inb4 chocolate guy *6:34RobbiePwns135Who's the chocolate guy? *6:36Igor the Miido you remeber the spongebob episode "chocolate with nuts" *6:38RobbiePwns135CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *KingKool720 has left the chat. *KingKool720 has joined the chat. *RobbiePwns135 has left the chat. *6:44Igor the Miiuhhh *KingKool720 has left the chat. *KingKool720 has joined the chat. *6:48Igor the Miiguys *KK720 *Register me *on my 3DS *6:49INTELLEGENTATHIESTguyz i am iloominatee *KingKool720 has left the chat. *KingKool720 has joined the chat. *6:53Igor the Miiey guys *KingKool720 has left the chat. *KingKool720 has joined the chat. *6:56Igor the Miikool *i wanna register you *HellychonkleAlwaysBestLite has joined the chat. *6:58HellychonkleAlwaysBestLiteYo *KingKool720 has left the chat. *6:58HellychonkleAlwaysBestLiteI spent some time eating my Rice Krispies *KingKool720 has joined the chat. *7:01HellychonkleAlwaysBestLiteGuten tag *7:01Igor the Miihm *KingKool720 has left the chat. *KingKool720 has joined the chat. *KingKool720 has left the chat. *RobbiePwns135 has joined the chat. *KingKool720 has joined the chat. *7:09Igor the Miihm guys *7:10INTELLEGENTATHIESTshek *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat. *7:12PB&Jotterisnumber1Hi! *7:13KingKool720Hi Sophie! *7:13PB&Jotterisnumber1Anyway, KK and Robbie! RP time! *7:13Igor the Miiwooo *7:13KingKool720w00t *7:13PB&Jotterisnumber1time, policemen, firemen, medics, and exterminators along with a bunch of news reporters on helicopters surrounded the hotel we were in *7:14KingKool720a grown up voice *RobbiePwns135 has left the chat. *7:14Igor the MiiIgor: Hmph *7:14KingKool720King Kool: "Last time on whatever this show is called......" *7:14PB&Jotterisnumber1Hey! Robbie left us. *7:14KingKool720Darr... *7:15INTELLEGENTATHIESTluna is my waifu *7:16PB&Jotterisnumber1Stop. *You can't derail the chat. *SilverLikesBabyToysLolz has joined the chat. *7:17SilverLikesBabyToysLolzWhoa *Intellgenta its me SonicGlasses *7:17INTELLEGENTATHIESTsonic glasess! yay! *7:18SilverLikesBabyToysLolzWhat the heck is with AV And Issac Anderson? *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. *7:18INTELLEGENTATHIESTIDK *7:18KingKool720Isaac Anderson is a perv. *7:18INTELLEGENTATHIESTIKR *7:18KingKool720Anyone that knows him IRL should set a restraining order on him *7:18SilverLikesBabyToysLolzTHE PENIS CUTTING ITS SO DISTURBING!!!!!!!!! *7:19KingKool720Uh, yeah... *Censor profanity, please. *7:19SilverLikesBabyToysLolzHe is so weird *7:19INTELLEGENTATHIESTpenis is not a swear word... *d*ck is *7:22SilverLikesBabyToysLolzGosh Issac is a weirdo *7:22INTELLEGENTATHIESTisaac goes to my school... *the same *isaac *knows *me *i *am *scared *7:22KingKool720...... *No words. *7:23INTELLEGENTATHIESTHELP ME *7:23KingKool720I bet he draws you-know-what in class. *7:23SilverLikesBabyToysLolzAnd Issac was the run who ran Caillou Rocks *7:24KingKool720I remembered something. *I made my first Wikia account in 2012. *7:24INTELLEGENTATHIESTluckly he is not in my class *7:25SilverLikesBabyToysLolzI don't go to school no more *7:25Igor the Mii"p**is" *it is a bad word on non-PMs, IA *7:26KingKool720Yeah. *7:26INTELLEGENTATHIESThttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4kIuuFwERIE my friend in real life made this with a girl, he is denying that she is his girlfriend, put lenny face in the comments, don't tell him i sent you *7:27KingKool720I won't. *BRB, going on my PC. *7:27SilverLikesBabyToysLolzhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m6oPoBSaMmo I bet this is Issac Anderson *7:28INTELLEGENTATHIESTwhy won't you put lenny face kool *7:29SilverLikesBabyToysLolzOpps wrong link *7:29KingKool720Back. *Time to post Lenny Face. *7:30INTELLEGENTATHIESTsay your gonna milk it *7:30HellychonkleAlwaysBestLiteNever put lenny face because i'm going to... *7:31KingKool720I posted an ASCII art. *RobbiePwns135 has joined the chat. *7:31INTELLEGENTATHIESThttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwbzVHiIgo4 ask questions for my new Q&A *7:32KingKool720k *7:32SilverLikesBabyToysLolzPosted one *7:33KingKool720Same here. *RobbiePwns135 has left the chat. *7:33Igor the Mii" Parasect is a zombie Pokémon. You should use it to turn MC Adore into a Zombie.-Nuttastic Igor the Mii﻿" *7:33INTELLEGENTATHIESThttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4kIuuFwERIE did you put lenny face on it yet? also tell him to stop denying it. *7:34Igor the Miii posted one *too *7:34KingKool720Yes. *2 times. *7:35SilverLikesBabyToysLolzKingKool what is your youtube accounts name *7:35KingKool720Peanut Otter *7:36Igor the Miimine is *guess it *RobbiePwns135 has joined the chat. *7:36KingKool720MC Adore Lover 4ever *? *7:36SilverLikesBabyToysLolzAlso what is with the CTA Haters *7:37INTELLEGENTATHIESTCTA? *7:37SilverLikesBabyToysLolzCaleb The Animatior *7:38KingKool720First of all, he called me a GTA V f** out of the blue, when I did nothing bad to him. *But that was in November. *7:38SilverLikesBabyToysLolzGood point *But Issac keeps bringing it up *7:38Igor the Miiluna x MC Adore *inb4 Igor x IA *7:39INTELLEGENTATHIESTthecrossnate X anoushka *7:39Igor the MiiTough Punky x IA * * Igor the Mii runs *7:40KingKool720inb4kingkoolx(someone) *7:41INTELLEGENTATHIESTigor will die today *7:41Igor the MiiKingKool720 x.... *WAIT WHY *7:42SilverLikesBabyToysLolzSpeaking Of Tough Punky who blocked Tough Punky? *7:42Igor the MiiKing Kool720 X MC Adore *@ia why i would die *7:43INTELLEGENTATHIESTyou shipped me with tough punky *... *you *will *die *7:43Igor the Miii was drunk *on shipping *7:43KingKool720Igor-chan x WilliamWill-chan *7:43Igor the MiiMC Adore x KK720 x Luna * * Igor the Mii runs away *7:43SilverLikesBabyToysLolzIDKxIDC *7:43Igor the Mii * Igor the Mii cause luna is a...pony *(MC Adore is human trough) *7:46SilverLikesBabyToysLolz * SilverLikesBabyToysLolz is shocked because I got jumpscared on FNAF *7:47Igor the Miiby who *KK720 *i can have your 3DS' Friend Code *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat. *7:47PB&Jotterisnumber1Hi. *7:47KingKool720yes *7:47PB&Jotterisnumber1Hey, Robbie. *7:47KingKool7201337-6666-666 *SPOOKY HUH *? *7:47PB&Jotterisnumber1I'm talking to Robbie. *7:47Igor the Miithe real one *please *mine is 2809-8972-6873 *7:48KingKool720My 3DS died. *7:48Igor the MiiProof *how *7:48SilverLikesBabyToysLolzR.I.P 3DS *7:48KingKool720A SKELETON POPPED OUT *Actually, *it wouldn't connect to the Internet. *RosalinasCereal has joined the chat. *7:49PB&Jotterisnumber1Hello, RosalinasCereal. *7:49KingKool720Oh hey Sophie *7:49RosalinasCerealOh hi. *7:49Igor the Miiwe're RPing right *7:49KingKool720didn't see you till now *7:49Igor the Miiif not *we can have a private RP *7:49PB&Jotterisnumber1But Robbie's not responding. *7:49KingKool720Rosalina last night I played skarry game called SOPHIEDROWNED.EXE!!! *7:49PB&Jotterisnumber1Even in PM. *7:49RosalinasCerealHow was it? XD *7:49KingKool720ok... *I went to an Otterthon *it's where you pray to Sophie while watching all the PB&J Otter episodes *7:50RosalinasCereal..That's nice. *7:50PB&Jotterisnumber1RP time! *Robbie, you with us? *7:50KingKool720I, Gorge, got hooked on Sophie so I went to thepiratebay and, shiver me timbers I saw a PB&J Otter vidya game *7:50PB&Jotterisnumber1Say something... *7:50KingKool720It was called: *PB&J OTTER LAKE KART RACING II: THE BOOGALOO TM *7:51RosalinasCereal7.8/10 -IGN *7:51KingKool720and my noodle whipped out *Now I REALLY got hooked. *7:51PB&Jotterisnumber1Ouch. *That gotta hurt. *7:51RosalinasCerealOh, today's the last day of February. *7:51INTELLEGENTATHIESTlet's start an RP called, super sating ebola kart racing goanimate illuminati 2: electric boogaloo *7:51PB&Jotterisnumber1No. *7:52KingKool720Sophie, *7:52PB&Jotterisnumber1Ebola is a problem. *7:52KingKool720it's an innuendo. *7:52PB&Jotterisnumber1Yikes. *7:52KingKool720Then I saw a file called SOPHIEDROWNED.EXE *7:52PB&Jotterisnumber1IA, Ebola is a terrible disease! *7:52SilverLikesBabyToysLolzWho is worse Issac or AV *7:52KingKool720The sky turned blood red and a skeleton popped outta my window n crap. *7:52INTELLEGENTATHIESTi smuggle obama toys for teh illuminati *7:52PB&Jotterisnumber1IA, stop derailing the chat. *7:52KingKool720I thought it was a glitch so I opened it *THOUGH IT WASN'T A GLITCH *7:53RosalinasCerealIt was the Shrek Virus. *7:53KingKool720no... sophie virus... something worse... *7:53INTELLEGENTATHIESTi am not spamming so ha ha *7:53PB&Jotterisnumber1Eep. *7:53KingKool720I played 1337 levels *7:53PB&Jotterisnumber1IA, don't lie. *7:53KingKool720after that I met Jelly with her kawaii sunglasses *7:54INTELLEGENTATHIESTi am not repeatedly sending a message *7:54KingKool720she greeted me in her squeaky voice *then her voice became scratchy (like in the episode The Singin' Kid) *she said: "OI LADDY, YOU KILLED MAH COUSIN" *then the file's name changed to JELLYDROWNED.EXE... *7:55Igor the MiiSophie *7:55KingKool720it showed Jelly drowning in onion vodka and 8-bit text read, "OI LADDY. COULD'VE CHECKED YOURSELF BEFORE YOU SHREKED YOURSELF. Warm regards, Jelly "Jane" Otter and Shrek." *7:55Igor the Miido you hate Steven Universe *7:56PB&Jotterisnumber1Never watched it. *7:56KingKool720I threw my PC out of the window *and it got ran over by an incoming banana truck!!!! *I never prayed to PB&J and Sophie ever again. *7:56Igor the Miihttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steven_Universe *7:57RosalinasCerealI cri everytim. *7:57Igor the MiiA Bad news *7:57SilverLikesBabyToysLolzA SKELETON POPPED OUT *7:57Igor the MiiIt is getting a crossover with Uncle Grandapa *7:57SilverLikesBabyToysLolzWHAT!!!!!!!!!! *7:57Igor the Miisaid here:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steven_Universe#Crossover *7:57KingKool720Rosalina go on xat. *Razorblade's on. *7:57RosalinasCerealRazorblade? XD *7:57KingKool720Yeah *7:58PB&Jotterisnumber1Jelly-senpai - An annoying Japanese version of Jelly Otter who likes Sailor Moon, Hello Kitty, Pretty Cure, Pretty Rhythm, Tokyo Mew Mew, the Caramelldansen music video, Welcome to Tokyo from Phineas and Ferb and Chibi Pokémon fan-art. Jelly Otter herself can be very annoyed by Jelly-senpai's antics. She is vain and hates her appearance getting messed up. *7:58RosalinasCerealOh *7:58KingKool720he PMed me something spooky *7:58RosalinasCerealWhat? *7:58KingKool720ha *punked you *7:58INTELLEGENTATHIESTwelcome to the evil club! how satanic/illuminati/ebola are you *7:58PB&Jotterisnumber1IA = *7:58RosalinasCerealI'll get u bak *7:58Igor the MiiSophie = *7:59PB&Jotterisnumber1Yes... *7:59Igor the MiiRosalinaCereal = (toychica) *7:59KingKool720And Jelly-senpai hates getting whipped. *7:59Igor the MiiRobbie = (toyfreddy) *7:59SilverLikesBabyToysLolzCaillou grounded videos rock *7:59Igor the MiiSliver = (mangle) *KK720 = *Me = *8:00KingKool720"Aliens" Guy: MC ADORE. *8:00Igor the MiiMC Adore: Yeah *8:00KingKool720Igor = *8:00Igor the MiiKK720 = *let's start a emote war *8:00KingKool720how dare you *:'( *8:01Igor the Mii * Igor the Mii waits for it *First Round *Any Freaking Emote *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. *8:01Igor the MiiMe = *8:01KingKool720Sophie = *who just left *but Shrek didn't * *shrek is *8:01RosalinasCerealWhere's the emotes? *Link page thingy *8:02Igor the MiiMediaWiki:Emoticons *8:02KingKool720 = (trevorphilips) *8:02Igor the Miialso *got to make some emotes *8:02RosalinasCerealThank you *8:02KingKool720 vs. (tommy) vs. (trevor) *8:02SilverLikesBabyToysLolzSilver=(Sonic) *Silver *8:03Igor the Mii : GOTTA GO FAST *8:03KingKool720Silver: "IT'S NO USE!!!" *8:03RosalinasCerealIt's-a-me! Malleo *8:03KingKool720ayy (alien) *8:03Igor the MiiShadow: CHAOS CONTROL *8:03KingKool720I wonder... *(mooning) *(finger) *pls make a middle finger emote *8:04RosalinasCerealXD! *KNOCK KNOCK IT'S KNUCKLES *8:05Igor the MiiUnlike RosalinasCereal, I don't chuckle *8:05SilverLikesBabyToysLolz(tails) *8:05Igor the Mii... *gimmie a secound *i am making emotes *8:05RosalinasCerealWhat's wrong with chuckling? ;_; *8:05KingKool720k *He doesn't chuckle cuz MC Adore. *HellychonkleAlwaysBestLite has left the chat. *8:06RosalinasCerealSo what do you do? *8:06KingKool720OH MY GO- *8:06RobbiePwns135How do you get into private messaging? *8:06KingKool720Click someone's username *and click 'Private Message *'* *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat. *8:09PB&Jotterisnumber1It's easy. *Also, Robbie. RP time! *8:09KingKool720Hai Sophie-senpai Category:Chat Dumps